


Get Out

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Break Up, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Multi, Swearing, steve harrington fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Anon Request: “Can you do a Steve Harrington imagine where the reader is in a toxic relationship with billy, and when billy goes looking for max he finds the reader there too and Steve gets all protective? Thank you !!“





	Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Swearing. Angst. Fighting (Reader and Billy). Fist fighting (Steve and Billy). Billy being an asshole. Steve being protective & soft

You sat in Billy’s car during lunch in an heated argument with him. This was nothing new for the both of you, seems like that’s what you two would do on a daily basis. 

Billy was always pissed off at something and he took it out on you most of the time but you were too stubborn to take his shit so you always fought back with him. It didn’t matter where you two were at during your heated arguments, it was either at school, during class, out in the parking lot for the whole school to see, at a restaurant, a grocery store.. he always found a way to bitch at you about something.

Max finally got out of school and showed up to the Camero, you and Billy were too busy yelling at each other to notice she was standing outside your passenger side window, standing with her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes in the back of her head. It wasn’t uncommon for her to listen to you guys fight, she was around for some of it on days where Billy would take you both home after school or when you would go to his house to visit him and would hear you two jump down each others throats in his room.

When neither of you took your eyes off each other. Max let out a huff and knocked on the window to get your attention. Billy had a finger in your face when Max knocked and immediately pointed it at her through the window.

“Fuck off Max, you can skate home today.” Billy spat at the poor girl outside the window. You turned to look at Max and gave her an apologetic look and raised your hand at her for her to hold on.

“Jesus Billy, don’t yell at her. She didn’t do anything wrong to you. She just got out of class for crying out loud. Just because your pissed at me doesn’t mean you can take it out on her too. Fuck.” You said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t give a fuck Y/N, when isn’t she being a pain in the ass, just like you’re being a pain in the ass right now. She has a skate board, won’t kill her to ride it!” Billy looked away from you and looked out the window in front of him, grinding his teeth.

“I’m not being a pain in the ass, you are Billy! I’m not the one who started this fight, so you can fuck off with that bullshit. Plus, she’s just a kid and you guys live to far away from the school, you are not making her skate home.” You sat there and crossed your arms over your chest and let out a huge sigh. “You know what, I’m not going to keep doing this right now Billy, we were suppose to be having a good day today, it was going good till Tommy pissed you off. We’re suppose to be going on a fucking date tonight and all I wanted was for us to have a day where we aren’t fighting over something ridiculous. Is that too much to fucking ask for?” Your voice cracked at the end, at that point you were fighting with yourself to fight back tears from being so mad. You threw your hands up in the air in defeat. “You know what, I’m just going to walk home. I don’t want to keep arguing like this anymore. I still want us to have a good time on our date. I’ll be at your house later.” You got out of the car and closed the door and looked at Max apologetically again.

“Hi Max. Sorry Max. Try not to say anything to him on your way home, don’t need him yelling at you anymore than usual. I’ll see you later.” You whispered to her, patting her on the shoulder and taking off down the parking lot. Max got in the car and Billy screeched out of the Hawkins High school parking lot and sped away like a bat out of hell.

You had a good two and a half mile walk to get home but it was fine with you, it was better than being stuck in the car with Billy breathing fire down your neck every damn second. It gave you time to calm down and finally breathe easier instead of constantly having to hold your breath around Billy in fear he would explode on you. 

After getting home and doing some chores and working on a little bit of homework, you started to get ready to go out on your date with Billy. You prayed to god that you two could have a nice time tonight and not let anything get in the way. Weather god answered your prayer was another thing, usually it never went as planned, but still, you hoped for the best. 

You drove to Billy’s house and walked up and knocked on the door, still clinging on to that little bit of hope that he was in a better mood than earlier in the day. 

“Oh Hi, Y/N! How are you doing sweety?” Susan answered the door and greeted you warmly.

“Hi Susan! I’m doing okay thank you. How about yourself?” You smiled back warmly.

“I’m well, thank you. Come in, please.” Susan opened the door fully and let you in. Before you could take another step to walk towards Billy’s room, she gently grabbed your wrist and whispered in your ear.

“I would be careful. Neil and Billy just had a fight a few moments ago.” Susan warned. You let out a sigh through your nostrils and nodded at her. You walked away and rolled your eyes to yourself thinking ‘well isn’t this just fucking great. so much luck for having a nice date night.’ You sucked it up and acted like Susan didn’t just warn you about the fight with his dad. You knocked on his door lightly and let yourself in.

Billy was pacing back and forth in his room, hand through his hair and eyes reddened from what looks like him crying either during or after the fight with Neil. You weren’t sure what happened, but it broke your heart to see him like this. Even though you hated your fights with Billy, you always found it in your heart to be there for him through times like this.

“Hey baby” You said softly and walked towards him. Billy didn’t look at you and didn’t stop pacing. He had a look of defeat, hurt and anger on his face. So you silently took a deep breath and grabbed his arm gently making him stop. You softly put your hand against his cheek and leaned up and gave him a kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck giving him a hug. Billy sighed and wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face in the crook of your neck. You two stayed like that for a minute before pulling away and you looking him in his eyes.

“Want to tell me what happened babe?” You asked kindly. You ran your thumb over his knuckles as you held his hand before he pulled away and started to slowly pace again.

“Max took off out her window without telling me, Susan and my dad came home and noticed she was gone. Dad got on my ass about not watching Max, then he hit me and yelled at me to go find Max and bring her home.” Billy huffed. You looked at Billy with kind eyes, trying to lighten the mood and not to set him off, maybe this was your chance to get him to calm down so you could help him.

“I’m sorry babe. Your dad shouldn’t have to take it out on you, it’s not your fault that Max took off. Things will eventually get better down the line with your dad, you just have to stick it out till graduation and you can get out of here and never have to deal with him again. I can go with you to help find Max. We can postpone our date if it get’s too late in the night.” You went to reach out for him but he backed away and glared at you.

“Fuck Y/N why do you do this? Why do you always have to patronize me for? I wish you would just stop doing that all the time, I’m not a fucking child! And I don’t need your fucking help in finding Max. I can do it on my own. Just go home Y/N, I’m not in the mood for this.” Billy spat at you, still pacing in his room.

“What are you talking about, how am I patronizing you Billy? I’m not. I’m trying to be supportive and be there for you. You know, like a loving girlfriend. I’m being nice here and I just want to help. Can you please just get your head out of your ass and let me? It’s not going to hurt anything!” You stood there and put your hands on your hips glaring at Billy. Billy stopped to look at you, shaking his head.

“What the fuck! God Y/N, you are being such a bitch right now! Just fucking stop!” Billy spat at you again raising his voice.

“Oh ok so I’m the one being the bitch?” You scoffed. “That’s funny, here I thought you were being a bitch. Like, this isn’t even my fault Billy! Quit trying to take this shit out on me when I’m just trying to help you!” You yelled back at him. Billy went up to you and got in your face and yelled “Then get the fuck out, that’ll help!” 

You looked at Billy and gave him a hurt look. After all the times you tried to be there for him, he pushed you away every time. Even when he went to you for help without even asking, you just knew, you would try and he still would push you away. You didn’t understand it. You didn’t understand him, not anymore. You turned around and walked out of his room and left. You didn’t want to go home and the only person you knew who you could count on to be there for you was Joyce. She always knew the right things to say and you trusted her. So you headed down to her house to go and talk to her. 

Getting to the Byers house, you didn’t see Joyce’s car but it was replaced with Steve’s car, which you thought was odd. But you decided to go up to the house anyways to find out where Joyce went and why Steve was there. Wiping away tears that managed to escape during your car ride to the Byers, you knocked on the door and was greeted by Steve.

“Hey Y/N! What are you doing here?” 

“Looking for Joyce. What are you doing here?” You questioned.

“Babysitting” Steve scoffed but laughed a little, shaking his head. “Joyce had to step out for awhile so I came to help.” Steve took a better look at you and his face softened, he reached out and touched your arm. “Hey what’s wrong Y/N? You look like you’ve been crying.” 

“Oh, you know the usual. Me and Billy are fighting once again and it’s always my fault when really, it isn’t.” Your lip started to quiver and you tried to fight off the tears but it wasn’t working out that well. You turned your head to the side and bit your lip because looking at Steve any longer you were going to burst into tears. 

“I’m so sorry Y/N. Here, come here” Steve stuck out his arms towards you and you accepted his hug as couple of stray tears fall down your face. 

“It’s ok Y/N. I know Billy is hard to deal with but he deals with his emotions his own way and sometimes it can be off putting when he takes it out on others. Just know none of it is your fault, he would rather blame others for his actions and mistakes than to blame himself.” Steve said, rubbing his hands up and down your back. 

“I know. I know not to believe him when he blames me, I know I do nothing wrong. I always try to be there for him and he pushes me away. I try talking to him and he yells at me and when I don’t say anything, you know, to just sit there with him and just be with him he gets mad at me for not talking to him. So no matter what I do, he get’s mad. I don’t get it.” You let out a breathy sigh and let go of Steve. He looks at you with an apologetic and understanding look. He know’s first hand how Billy is so of course he can relate.

“Come on, come inside and you can hang out with us for awhile.” You nodded and walked in after Steve. You look towards the kitchen and see Mike, Lucas, Dustin and finally Max standing around looking at you. Your mouth dropped when you seen Max there with the group.

“Max?! Wh- wha–what are you doing here? Why are you not at home where you are suppose to be?? Your mom and Neil are upset that your gone, and Billy is pissed because Neil got on his ass about you leaving…what the hell!” You started to raise your voice because the last person you thought you’d see there was her.

“Well uh, I..um– well they wanted me to come over to play a game. They needed a fourth person and since Will couldn’t be here, they needed one more person.” Max cringed and took her hand and circled her finger around motioning to the living room. You look around and your eyes practically popped out of your head, there were papers upon papers scribbled over with crayon taped in rows connecting each other all over the place, like some sort of maze. Doing a full circle around the room, you looked at the group astonished yet very confused.

“What…in…the…world is going on here? Wh-why is there paper everywhere? What are you guys doing, this is a game?” You questioned, scratching your head in confusion. The kids all looked at each other and stammered trying to find the right lie to tell you.

“Uh, it’s Dig Dug!” Dustin blurted out with a huge smile on his face.

“Dig Dug?! This is Dig Dug?” You questioned again pointing all around the room.

“Yup. We colored obstacles and taped them all around the house now we just gotta make our men and finish setting it up” All the kids chimed in and agreed with Dustin’s master plan of a lie. 

“Uh well, okay then, I guess?” You knew he was lying but you didn’t care at that point, last thing you needed was some more crazy bullshit to deal with. You looked at Steve and he just shrugged his shoulders and acted like he didn’t know anything. “Kids, psh” Steve rolled his eyes and laughed.

Yeah, it seems” You shook your head.

Suddenly a familiar roar came barreling down the street. You recognized it immediately, both you and Max looked at each other and went “Oh shit!” at the same time. Max and Lucas run to the couch to look at the window to see Billy’s car driving up the driveway.

“What?” Steve asked while looking at the both of you.

“It’s Billy!” you shouted at him. 

“He can’t know I’m here. He’ll kill me, he’ll kill us!” Max told everyone. You look at Max with a scared look on your face and you turned to look at Steve and Steve stared at you back then gazed his eyes towards the window. It dawned on him that for everyone’s safety that he go out there to talk to Billy. 

Steve goes out the front door and closes it as soon as Billy shuts off his car and gets out. You and the rest of the kids run to the window to see Billy standing next to his car, smoking a cigarette.

“Am I dreaming, or is that you, Harrington?” You hear Billy say to Steve.

“Yeah, it’s me. Don’t cream your pants.” Steve says back to Billy.

“What are you doing here, amigo?” Billy asks Steve.

“I could ask you the same thing…. Amigo.” Steve says as both him and Billy walk up to each other.

“Looking for my stepsister. A little birdie told me she was here.” Billy looking at Steve dead in his eyes.

“Huh, that’s weird. I don’t know her.” Steve shook his head. 

“Small? Redhead? A bit of a bitch.” Billy says sarcastically.

“Doesn’t ring a bell. Sorry, buddy” Steve says.

Billy sighs and takes his cigarette out of his mouth “You know, I don’t know, this… This whole situation, Harrington, I don’t know. It’s giving me the heebie-jeebies.” Billy said, glaring at Steve.

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Steve asks, really not caring why.

“My 13 year old sister goes missing all day. And I find her here with you in a strangers house, with my girlfriend! And then you lie to me about it.” Billy said with a pissed off look on his face. 

Steve shakes his head and says “Man, were you dropped too much as a child, or what? I don’t know what you understand about what I just said. She’s not here.” 

“Then who is that?” Billy points to the house with his cigarette gripped between his fingers.

Steve turns around and sees the kids on the couch peering through the window and you standing behind them. 

“Oh, shit. Listen–” Steve began to say but Billy shoved him to the ground. You jumped and covered your mouth with your hands to prevent you from screaming out loud. You backed away from the window and told the kids to stand behind you. Billy barges in through the door and slams it behind him.

“Well, well, well. Look who’s here. My girlfriend and Max.” Billy snaps as he walks towards you. “What are you doing here Y/N? You hiding something from me? You going behind my back with Steve? Why is Max here, huh? Am I missing something?” Billy growls at you, glaring in your eyes.

“I came here because I wanted to talk to Joyce. But she’s not here. So I decided to hang out with the kids and Steve for awhile before going home. And NO, I am not ‘going behind your back with Steve’, Billy. There is nothing going on between me and Steve. Max is here because she’s hanging out with her friends. Anymore questions?” Your heart was racing through your chest, Billy looked pissed and you weren’t sure if he was going to snap and go after you or Max. So you stood your ground and took a small step towards him to protect the kids.

“Why does it look like you’ve been crying, huh? What really is going on here Y/N?” Billy asks again, gritting his teeth

“I’ve been crying because of you, Billy. I’m upset, because of YOU! Don’t you get it? I try to help you and you push me away. And I needed a friend to talk to so I came to talk to Joyce! But that really isn’t any of your business anyways.” You retorted.

“Oh, ok. I see. None of my business huh. Ok. Well, you know one thing that is my business?” Billy snaps and runs after Lucas and grabs him by his jacket collar and pushes him into Joyce’s wooden cabinet and starts threatening Lucas, telling him to stay away from Max. Lucas get’s Billy off him by kneeing Billy between his legs. Billy went to go after Lucas again but Steve came in just in time and pushed Billy away and punched him in the face. Billy get’s up and starts laughing manically at Steve.

“Looks like you got some fire in you after all, huh? I’ve been wanting to meet this King Steve everybody’s been telling me so much about.” Billy screams out at Steve.

“Get out.” Steve said to Billy as he shoves him away with his hand. Billy snaps again and went to punch Steve, but Steve ducks and punches Billy which sent him flying into the kitchen table. Steve goes after Billy and punches him over and over again and all you could do was just stand there in horror but not stopping Steve. You were done at that point, done dealing with Billy’s bullshit. You knew Billy needed some sense knocked into him, so you let Steve do the dirty work. Billy grabs a plate off the counter and smashes it against Steve’s head. Steve almost falls back but Billy went after him and started punching him in his face well into the living room.

Billy grabs Steve by the collar of his jacket and tells Steve, “No one tells me what to do” And then Billy suddenly head-butts Steve making him fall to the ground. He runs over to him and starts beating the shit out of him, over and over again. You screamed at Billy for him to stop but he didn’t listen. So you ran up behind him and try to grab Billy to pull him off of Steve but Billy grunts and pushes you away making you fall to the ground. All you could do was lay there and look on in horror while Billy beats the hell out of Steve. 

You see Max from the corner of your eye go and pick something up off a side table and run up to Billy and stabbing him in the neck. Billy get’s up and turns around and you see a needle sticking out of the side of his neck. He yanks it out and throws it across the room, he starts to go after Max but he starts wobbling and falls to the ground. You didn’t know weather to feel upset that your boyfriend was laying on the ground barely conscious or relieved that Max saved the day and basically saving Steve from certain death, death equaling Billy.

You ran over to Steve to see if he was alright, but his face was so beaten in and bloody, you didn’t know weather he was alive or not. You check for a pulse and luckily he had one which made you sigh with relief. You get up and motion for the kids to look after Steve while you walked over to Billy and looked down on him. His eyes were half open making groaning noises.

You knelt down next to him and grabbed his face to look at you. “Billy?” Billy makes an inaudible noise so you knew he could still hear you.

“I’ve had enough of your shit, you hear me? You can’t just come waltzing in here and threatening everyone and beating the shit out of Steve. I can’t take this anymore Billy. So me and you are done, you hear me? I’m breaking up with you, so don’t bother coming back to me because it’s not going to happen.” Billy makes another grunt sound before finally passing out. 

You had the kids help you pick Steve’s limp body up and put him in your car so you could take him to the hospital to check and see how bad his injuries were. Once getting there and making sure Steve was seen by a doctor, you took Max home and brought the boys over to your house and dropped them off and got them settled in for the night before going back to the hospital to check on Steve.

When arriving to his room, he was all bandaged up and hooked up to an IV. He was conscious and awake and was happy to see you.

“Hey there Y/N. I was beginning to wonder if you and the kids left me here to rot.” Steve started to laugh but grimaced in pain. You walked over to him and placed your hand on his arm.

“No, I wouldn’t do that to you Steve. I just went and dropped the kids off at my house for the night. Told them they could sleep there and I will take them all home in the morning.” You ran your thumb over Steve’s arm and smiled at him. “I just wanted to come back and thank you for doing what you did. You didn’t have to step in like that, but you did, and I appreciate that. King Steve!” You giggled and Steve smiled at you. 

“Anytime Y/N, anything I can do to help. Just know that I’m here for you whenever you need me….” Steve’s words began to slur and his eyes started to flutter before falling asleep. You figured his pain medicine was kicking in. You looked at Steve with pity, you sure felt bad for what he had to go through but you were thankful he was there to help protect you and the kids.

“Thanks Steve. I sure owe you big time.” You whispered. You ran a hand over his hair and leaned down to kiss him on his forehead before leaving his room quietly and headed home.


End file.
